Nightmare Promise: Depths of Dreams
by Higuchimon
Summary: Takeru wakes from a horrendous nightmare and his brother is there to soothe him. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Depths of Dreams  
 **Characters:** Takeru, Yamato|| **Romance:** allusions to Piemon x Takeru/Takeru x Piemon, hints of potential Takeru x Daisuke/Daisuke x Takeru  
 **Chapter Word Count:** 750|| **Chapter Count:** 1/2  
 **Genre:** Family, Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, C5, two-shot with 750 word chapters; Digimon Non-Flash Bingo, #409, genre: family; Mahjong Tiles, prompt 'calm'; Jigsaw Puzzle, #18, borrow; Include The Word Boot Camp, #14, satisfy  
 **Notes:** This isn't the same world as my other stories with this concept at all. This is an independent world.  
 **Summary:** Takeru wakes from a horrendous nightmare and his brother is there to soothe him.

* * *

"No!" Takeru's eyes shot open, hands clutching at the sheets beneath him, his heart pounding fit to burst from his chest. He drew in unsteady breaths in an attempt to clear his mind.

He wasn't certain if he'd actually said anything out loud, until the door opened and Yamato hurried inside and over to Takeru's bed. Takeru tried not to shake. He was _seventeen_ , he wasn't going to shake because of a nightmare.

That didn't stop him from actually shaking. But he tried anyway.

"Nightmare?" Yamato murmured. He didn't hold Takeru, but Takeru could feel his warmth and that helped far more than he really wanted to admit. Takeru nodded a trace, dropping his gaze so he saw only his wrists crossed in his lap.

Which wasn't the most comforting view, not with his soulmate mark clearly visible on his inner right wrist. He shuddered and turned his wrist over so he couldn't see it anymore.

Yamato said nothing about that for what seemed like forever, the silent moments stretching out and growing heavier and heavier.

"Was it about..."

Takeru nodded again, not looking up. He _hated_ that mark, the crossed swords over the Crest of Hope. He didn't have any idea who decided who would be soulmated to who, but if he ever found out, he intended to have a few words with them on that subject, because his made no sense at all. Yamato rested an arm on Takeru's shoulder, after a quick glance for unspoken permission. Yamato didn't touch other people often, and whenever he offered a hug, Takeru could not help but feel proud and honored. Feeling that arm around him helped get rid of the images his dreams conjured up.

"You know, I think tonight would be a good night for some hot chocolate, don't you?" Yamato asked after a few quiet minutes, most of those spent with Takeru breathing quietly and reminding himself on every possible level that it had only been a dream, that it didn't matter what the marks said, he could choose for himself.

He told himself those things after every nightmare he had, and while they would work for a while, sooner or later, the dreams always came back.

"That sounds good," he said, still not having lifted his eyes up that much. "Thanks."

Even knowing he'd get chocolate, Takeru didn't like it when Yamato slipped away, and he could hear the sounds of him puttering away in the kitchen. He glanced at the clock; three-thirty in the morning? He sighed; he wasn't going to do all that well tomorrow, and he knew it. Too many tests, not enough sleep. But it would soon enough be over.

 _You wouldn't have to take those if you were with me, my dear._

Takeru ground his teeth together and refused to listen. That wasn't a real voice. That was just the lost images of a dream and nothing more. He would never, ever listen to it, even if they came from the actual Piemon standing before him.

But that couldn't happen. The fact his soulmate mark itself remained faded, only a vague sketch to mark that it existed, said so clearly. That was what happened when one soulmate died and the other remained alive.

He knew that Digimon could be reborn, but from what Koushirou managed to learn, Viral Digimon didn't always get reborn in the Village of Beginnings. If he was, though, if Piemon did somehow get reborn, there was always the chance that he would be… different. That he wouldn't be the monster that Takeru and all the rest of them knew, but maybe something… better? Someone that Takeru would _want_ to be with?

 _Yeah, like that could ever happen. He wouldn't be Piemon then. He'd still have the same soul no matter what._

And the same soul meant the same person. That was the point of soulmates. Some people even thought they'd been reincarnated and been bonded to the same person more than once. No one really knew for certain.

He wrapped part of his blanket around his wrist and looked up when Yamato came back in with two cups of hot chocolate. His brother settled down next to him and handed one cup over there: perfect hot chocolate, no marshmallows, just the richness of the chocolate. Takeru took a long, careful sip. Yamato always knew how to make it just right.

"Want to talk about it?" Yamato asked quietly. Takeru sipped again, letting the richness fill him.

"All right."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** The 2nd chapter will go up sometime this weekend. Maybe Saturday. Depends on how my brain thoughts flow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Word Count:** 750|| **Story Word Count:** 1,500|| **Chapter Count:** 2/2

* * *

Piemon's arms encircled Takeru from behind, too tight to wiggle away from, cold breath puffing into Takeru's ears.

He'd tried to get away, only to find he couldn't. Piemon's grip remained firm.

"Of course you can't escape," the evil Digimon murmured. "As long as you live, I'm here with you."

Takeru shook his head. Their mark burned on his wrist even now, but he refused to accept it. Even if he had, Piemon was dead!

"You'll never get away from me, Takeru."

Takeru shuddered all over. This wasn't right. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

"And why not?"

Takeru hated how Piemon answered his unspoken thoughts. Piemon chuckled.

"As long as you live, I live. It may take time, but I'll come for you. I know that's what you want." Gloved hands made their way down to his wrists, turning them to reveal the mark. "You and I are one soul." Piemon's lips pressed against the back of Takeru's neck and Takeru jerked away.

He did so not because it felt bad, but because Piemon's kisses sent tingles of pleasure all through him, even while his hands kept Takeru in place on his lap.

"I'll wait," Piemon murmured, sliding Takeru around so they faced one another. "I want you more than anything, my soulmate. Do you know how _rare_ it is for a human and a Digimon to be bound like this? Far rarer than it is to be Chosen, I can assure you."

"I don't care!" Takeru glared into Piemon's scarlet eyes. "You think I'd ever want anything to do with you?"

"Do you think it matters what either of us wants?" A sudden sharp edge lined Piemon's words. "I would far rather bed someone like _Vamdemon_ instead of someone like _you_." One of Piemon's hands released from Takeru's unmarked wrist and tilted Takeru's head back. "You expect me to be _gentle_ with you, don't you? To satisfy you before I satisfy myself _with_ you."

With every word Takeru shook his head more. The very touch of Piemon's hands sparked things he didn't want to acknowledge. _This is a dream! A nightmare! That's all it is!_

"Of course it is. But that doesn't mean I'm wrong, Takeru. Whether I _want_ you or not, I _have_ you." Piemon's smile sent even more shudders through Takeru. "I keep what is mine. You could ask Vamdemon about it when he returns."

Takeru couldn't process that, nor did he want to. BelialVamdemon's defeat got rid of him for good, hadn't it?

"Killed, yes. Killed forever? No." Piemon moved closer. "Just like me, he's bound to one of you. And you will see him again, as well." Piemon's lips descended on his once more.

* * *

Takeru swallowed he came to the end of what he wanted to say. Some of what happened, he wouldn't tell his brother. "I woke up then."

Yamato rested one soothing hand on Takeru's still shaking shoulder. Takeru hoped Yamato wouldn't say anything about that. He wished Patamon would be there; the dreams never bothered him when his partner was there. But this was one of the nights that he spent in the Digital World.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea if you tried asking someone else out," Yamato said thoughtfully. "It's up to you. Have you thought about Daisuke, maybe? Or Ken or Miyako?"

Takeru sputtered so hard that he didn't notice Yamato getting up for a few minutes, rummaging through something in the spare room he'd been in, until he came back. In his hands there rested a stuffed…

At first Takeru thought it _was_ Patamon. It looked very much like him. Yamato settled it next to Takeru.

"Dad got it for me. They're making ones of all of our partners, remember?"

Takeru nodded; he'd had too much on his mind tonight to remember before.

"Why don't you keep it? I don't think I'm going to need it." Yamato's lips quirked. "It'll do until Patamon himself comes back, right?"

Takeru's protests died on his lips, allowing him only an agreeing nod. After the dream's exhaustion and the hot chocolate's warmth, he had no strength to say anything else. He curled up under his blankets, not surprised to find Yamato settling into the chair next to him. He fell back into sleep, wondering if he _should_ ask Daisuke out. Maybe not a bad idea after all. Much, much better than Piemon.

His last conscious thought, forgotten by morning, was to wonder just whose bad luck bound them to Vamdemon.

 **The End**

 **Notes:** Now, was it a dream? Was it really Piemon somehow? Was he telling the truth or just trying to unnerve Takeru? I'll never tell... unless I write a sequel.

And yes, I know who Vamdemon's human soulmate is.


End file.
